1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical cable connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that electrical cable connector assemblies terminate with electrical cables and electrically connect with complementary electrical connectors to transmit signals from the electrical cables to the complementary electrical connectors. Most of the electrical cable connector assemblies and the complementary electrical connectors corresponding thereto are formed with interlocking mechanisms to prevent two mated electrical connectors from disengaging from each other.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,534, 5,820,412, 4,961,711, 5,009,616, 5,011,424, and 5,124,506 respectively disclose cable end connector assemblies comprising locking mechanisms for latching with electrical connectors complementary thereto.
However, with the development of the electronic industry, more stringent requirements have been applied to the electrical connectors; all of the locking mechanisms of the above mentioned patents are not good enough for some new electrical connectors utilized in some more stringent environments, for example, in the environments where the problems of vibrations are very severe.
The inventor of this application has suggested some solutions to meet the need of the industry, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/210,129 filed on Jul. 31, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING A LATCH MECHANTSMxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,912, Ser No. 10/227,044 filed on Aug. 23, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING A LATCH MECHANISMxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,666, Ser. No. 10/217,636 filed on Aug. 12, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING A LATCH MECHANISMxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,425, Ser. No. 10/226,729 filed on Aug. 23, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING AN AUTOMATICALLY REMOVABLE PULL TAB AND LATCHESxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,665, Ser. No 10/244,890 filed on Sep. 16, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING A LOCKER FOR ENABLING THE CONNECTOR TO HAVE A RELIABLE CONNECTION WITH A MATED CONNECTORxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,391, Ser. No. 10/245,188 filed on Sep. 16, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING IMPROVED PULL TABxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,790, Ser. No. 10/235,290 filed on Sep. 4, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING IMPROVED LATCH MECHANISMxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,602, Ser. No 10/236,597 filed on Sep. 5, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING ENGAGING DEVICExe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,603, Ser. No. 29/167,249 filed on Sep. 10, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTORxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 29/167,248 filed on Sep. 10, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTORxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. D478,548, and Ser. No. 29/167,262 filed on Sep. 10, 2002 and entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRICAL CONNECTORxe2x80x9d.
However, for some customers, they want a locking mechanism which can provide a more reliable retention between the two mating electrical connectors and which is used in a manner that they are familiar with.
Therefore, an electrical cable connector assembly with an improved locking mechanism is desired.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable connector assembly which comprises a locking mechanism operated in a manner that a user is more familiar with and can ensure a reliable locking between the electrical cable connector assembly and a complementary electrical connector.
An electrical cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a contact module, an upper die cast cover, a lower die cast cover, a pair of fastening members, an electrical cable and a pair of screws. The contact module comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts mounted to the insulative housing and a printed circuit board assembled to the insulative housing and electrically connecting with the electrical contacts. The lower cover receives the contact module therein. The electrical cable extends into the lower cover and electrically connects with the electrical contacts through the printed circuit board. The upper cover is assembled to the lower cover and together with the lower cover defines a pair of passages at two lateral sides thereof to movably secure the fastening members therethrough. Each of the fastening members comprises a transitional portion to engage with engaging sections of the passages, thereby increasing the retention between the fastening members and the covers and ensuring the mating between the electrical cable connector assembly and the complementary electrical connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.